


Helpless

by SansWife1995



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Sans just want's thing's to go back to normal between his brother and him. He thought capturing a human and locking it up would do it. But will it? Was it worth it? Will he betray his brother or will he finally get the respect he wants from his own brother?





	1. Prologue

" SANS YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING WHERE ARE YOU!" Papyrus yelled as Sans fell down the stairs and groaned as he hit the bottom

" Sorry Boss I was asleep." Sans said as Papyrus rolled his eyes and they left

Papyrus went to his post and Sans went to his. He sighed as he grabbed the mustard he kept in his post and drunk it. He saw something and he went toward the bush.

" Well what so we have here?" Sans grinned and the human's eyes widen

" Hi..." Jade said nervously and Sans grabbed her by her hair

He pulled her close as she winced in pain. Finally his brother would show him some respect and this human was his ticket.

" Sans... Oh you have capture a human I'm so proud of you." Papyrus begun to yell and he smirked

" Thank you Boss." Sans said as Papyrus grabbed the human and they got to there home

Papyrus threw Jade in the shed of theirs. He closed the door and locked it. Jade looked at the door and she put her arm's around herself.

In the house

" I'll call all the monster's tomorrow and Undyne will let me join the Royal Guard." Papyrus said grinning and Sans chuckled

" Boss." Sans said as Papyrus patted his head and he went to bed

Finally some respect that's all he wanted. Maybe they would finally be brother's again. Sans hoped with all his heart that him and his brother could be friend's again.

Sans was about to go upstairs when he heard something. He went to the shed and saw the human crying. His eye's widen he thought all human's were heartless. He walked in and looked at the human.

" Hey knock it off your just playing a trick." Sans sneered and she looked up

" No I'm not playing anything I swear, why do you hate human's?" Jade asked as he turned his face and she frowned

Sans gritted his teeth and remembered when the human's destroyed everything. They betrayed the monster's by not letting them on the surface. They killed his and Papyrus's mother. Papyrus hates human's with a passion and so does Sans himself. There mother was kind and beautiful. She loved them but when the human's killed her Sans swore to kill anyone who tried to kill his friend's or his brother.

" They killed someone I loved very much it's to personal to me and it's non of your business." Sans growled and Jade flinched

" I'm sorry that you lost someone... I lost someone to." Jade said as his head turned curiously and she turned away

Sans was about to leave but his curiosity got the best of him. He turned toward her and she looked at him with a light smile.

" Who did you lose?" Sans questioned finally and she sighed

" My mother I didn't know her, but my father told me all about her how beautiful she was and how much I remind him of her." Jade said smiling and Sans looked shocked

Sans left the human after locking back the door. They only had one thing in common they both lost there mother's but she didn't know hers. She had to hear about her though her father. Sans kicked off his slippers once he was in room and crashed on his bed.

" Would I dare disobey Papyrus and talk with her?" Sans thought and went to sleep


	2. Prize

Jade woke up and she was still in the shed. The door opened it was the taller skeleton and he slammed the door closed. He walked around her and then stopped infornt of her.

" You know I never understood why human's did what they did to my mother, but that's the past you human's had it good on the surface while were here burning our asses! Do you human's even have a soul? Or is that some stupid tale you tell your children?" Papyrus questioned as she flinched and looked away

" Some human's do have souls some don't it's like they don't have a heart anymore." Jade said sadly and sighing

Papyrus took off his glove he touched her face it was warm. He felt her arm's they were warm to. He looked at this human right infront of him.

" Why are you warm?" Papyrus questioned as she looked at him and he looked at her skin

" Human's have body heat that keeps them warm when there cold... it helps during winter sometimes." Jade said as he touched the side of her neck and she flinched

He tested the other side of her neck waiting for the same reaction. Which he got he smirked she didn't like her neck being touched. He went down the center of her neck and stopped when he felt her collar bone. He traced it and he went down. She quickly grabbed his hand before he touched her breast.

" What are you doing?" Jade questioned as he looked at her with a smirk and grabbed her wrist

" Touching my prize, you will not deny me touching you, I have every right and now let's make thing's clear between us I will set some rules if you break at least three I will turn you over to Undyne my supervisor... Rule one: You are my slave now so you obey me and only me, Rule two: You hurt my brother I'll hurt you, Rule three: If you don't do as I ask you'll be punished, rule four: You will call me master, Rule five: You will not lie to me if something happens you tell me, Rule six: There are no secrets between us, Rule seven: You take baths with me and finally the most important rule Rule eight: I expect you to beside me in bed everyday. Now come along." Papyrus said as she got up and followed him

He got her inside and Sans on the couch. He looked then froze when he saw the human with his brother why did he have the human with him.

" Brother met my new slave." Papyrus said with a grin and pushing Jade forward

" Thought you were going to give her to Undyne?" Sans questioned as Papyrus sat down and patted his lap

Jade slowly made her way toward him and Papyrus grabbed her. He made her sit on his lap and he touched her dark brown hair. It was curly and a little bit long. As he touched it his eyes saw Sans reaching out to touch her arm. Sans lightly went up her arm and Jade giggled.

" Someone is ticklish." Sans sung and did it again

" Knock it off you worthless, what..." Papyrus begun and Jade glared at him

Jade touched Sans gently rubbing her finger on he cheekbone he felt how soft her skin was. Sans grabbed her hand he traced her skin making her giggle she was indeed ticklish.

" Enough stop ticking what's mine... this is my slave." Papyrus yelled as Sans flinched and he picked up Jade throwing her over his shoulder

He walked up to his room and sat her on his bed. An echo of a slap was heard, he slapped her across her face and she held her cheek. He grabbed the hand holding her cheek and his eye was light up red.

" If you ever glare at me like that again you'll get worse then a slap across that face of your's. I'll forgive you this once now get in bed." Papyrus said as she got in bed and he got in next to her

He lifted up the nightgown on her and put his arm around her stomach. He felt how warm was her body and how soft it was. The warmth from her body was getting him very sleepy he looked at her and she was asleep. He smirked and yawned then fell asleep.

The next morning

Papyrus woke up she had her arm around him. Her head was on his chest he still had his arm around her but now he was feeling her back. He hand traveled upwards and felt a soft material. He sid his hand in the material moved his hand right and felt something else. It was soft his finger went up and felt something hard. He moved his finger and then with his thumb plus index finger he moved the hard thing.

" What... ohhhh." Jade woke up and moaned

Papyrus stopped then lifted up her nightgown all the way. He grabbed the material covering the two soft things. She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

" You want to learn about human's?" Jade asked as he smirked and sat beside her

" Teach me." Papyrus said as she nodded and stood up away from him

" This is called underwear we cover our private parts with them, this is called a bra it's crovers girls breast or boobs whatever the girls call them I call them breast... this is a bellbutton." Jade said as he motioned her him and she walked toward him

" So what are those hard thing on your breast?" Papyrus questioned as she blushed and placed her arm's around her breast

Slowly with trembling hand she lifted up her bra and showed him,her hard nipples. She looked at him as he reached out to touch them and she looked at him.

" Theses are nipples they get hard if we're cold, if we're hmmm having sex or if we're horny." Jade said embarrassed and he smirked

" So there hard because... wait right here." Papyrus said smirking and then his smirk went away

He left the room she put back on her gown. She sat on the bed and curled up clutching a pillow close to his chest.

Meanwhile

Sans?

Sans!

Wake up!

What is it dude?

A human has fallen from the surface world!

Really?

And you got a bone to pick with 'em?

Argh!

No time for puns!

Aww c'mon! That was a real RIB TICKLER!

Urg! Enough!

Alright...here we go again

Welcome to the Underground!

How was the fall?

If you wanna look around..

Give us a call!

We don't see Human's often!

We're happy you just dropped in.

I'll be so popular, when I show all the monsters, what I just brought in.

Hey! Papyrus! Mind your manners!

Can it Sans! No time for banter!

Excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric.

You're just lazy and apathetic!

Call me what you want I got thick skin!

Another bad joke, and I'm finished with him!

We are monsters! The awfullest kind!

To mess with us, takes a lot of spine!

We, can, relate to your DETERMINATION!

Because, we, monsters have our motivations!

Humans, betrayed us, and left us burnin.

One, day, we'll, make our way back to the surface!

Though, all, your, travels, your sins will follow!

Your, consequences, aren't easy to swallow!

Who's, the, real monster, now you should know!

You've, cut, this story, down to the BONE.

Really Sans?

What?

The last line of the chorus is a pun!

Yup!

You imbecile! That was very... clever.

Heh, thanks, buddy!

You're stuck in the Underground!

Thanks to the fall!

Good luck ever getting out!

Prepare to brawl!

You could show mercy to us!

Or turn all of us to dust...

Is your heart full of evil?

Or full of love?

I, the Great Papyrus, challenge you, to try getting by us!

Test the human, with one of your puzzles!

Brilliant Sans! That will leave him befuddled!

I dare you to try, a bite of spaghetti!

Smells like the creepypasta's ready!

Stop it Sans! I'm done with the jokin!

Sounds like someone's funny bone's broken!

We, can, relate to your DETERMINATION!

Because, we, monsters have our motivations!

I'm the mastermind, he's my apprentice!

You're, only still alive, because I made a promise!

You'll lose you mind, when you wander for hours!

You, might even decide, to start takin' to flowers!

Who's, the, real monster, know you should know!

You've, cut, this story, down to the BONE!

Someday, I'll join the royal guard. When I catch this child... Can it be that hard?

Look, if I'm bein' honest.

My brother ain't nothin but harmless...

I know you and all that you want.

You'll get a lot more from Sans than a front.

The deeper you go, the messier it gets.

If I had it my way, you'd already be dead.

Kidding! If you couldn't tell!

I get so broad.

I amuse myself.

Down here in the Underground!

You're all alone!

We wanted to tell you now..

You're kinda boned!

If you survive this prison,

You will know nihilism.

Don't mess around with monsters.

They're scared of tiny children.

You've come far, but soon you'll stumble! When I stump you with some junior jumble!

Not so sure you'll get him with that!

Alas, I'll hit him with my special attack!

Bwah

Bawh

Bawh

Leave me alone!

You know I've got a knack for the tromBONE!

One more pin and I'll be done!

But ain't two skulls better then one?

We, can, relate to your DETERMINATION!

Because, we, monsters have our motivations!

You, know, your, story's already been told.

We, can, play again, if you sell your soul!

I've got, my, eye on you, so just watch it. I'll, find, any skeletons, inside your closet.

Who's, the, real monster, now you should know!

You've, cut, this story, down to the BONE." Papyrus and Sans sung

There was a human boy infront of them. He was with a knife and a flower. Papyrus got his attack ready and so did Sans.

" STOP!" Jade rushed out there and the kid dropped his knife

" Jade?" Frisk asked as she turned toward him and her eyes widen

She back away slowly and looked at her master. She looked at Frisk and she gulped.

" Frisk... what are you doing here?" Jade asked as he walked toward her and stop only ten inches away

" I came to find... what a minute what are you doing here?" Frisk asked as she looked at him and then looked away

Jade walked toward her master and looked at his brother with a smile. She didn't know why Frisk was here but she wasn't going to stand here and watch him do anything stupid.

" I ran away." Jade said as she grabbed Papyrus hand and Sans

She got them to walk with her as Frisk yelled out WHAT DID YOU RAN AWAY FROM? DID YOU RAN AWAY FROM... The last part she blocked out the two Skeletons wanted to know why she ran away. She got them home and she went upstairs.

" She's keeping a secret form me." Papyrus said growling and Sans grabbed his arm

" Boss don't... don't go easy on her." Sans begun and then sighed

He watched Papyrus go upstairs. Sans was going to say don't hurt her but the way his brother looked he was planning of doing that it was no use talking him out of it. Sans went to Cillby's and sat down at the bar. He sighed as Cillby gave him a shot of mustard and Sans looked at the drink.

All he could think of was Jade's eyes her hazel eyes. Sans froze did her eyes turn green when she was walking with them? Did human's eyes turn a certain color depending on there mood?

Author Note: Song does not belong to me. You can find it here: watch?v=N5us9TwHyeU


	3. Slave

Papyrus threw Jade down on the bed. He slapped her across her face and glared at her. She looked at him and he growled.

" What was the rule pet about lying to me?" Papyrus questioned as she looked away and she bit her lip

" It's best you don't know what I'm keeping from you master." Jade said he looked shocked and then grabbed a whip

" Excuse me I'm your master I said no secret's between us that means no lies Slave!" Papyrus yelled as she flinched and she stood her ground

" I know what that meant Master but your playing with fire. I know your my master that doesn't change my thoughts of telling you this secret it's really best you don't know." Jade said gently and he grabbed her

He tied her arms together and ripped the back of her shirt. He lifted the whip and she faced the pillow waiting for the first blow.

" You still can tell me Slave or you can be stubborn." Papyrus warned and she sighed

" I chose the second opinion." Jade said as he clicked his tongue disappointed and the whip hit her back

Jade took each one until the final blow. Papyrus turned her around after he got her to her feet. He made her get on her knees and forced her to look at him.

" I'm disappointed in you, but you are my slave that was one rule you broke you have two chances left my pet be careful I could just give you to Undyne." Papyrus said as she lowed her eyes and he left the room

That night

Jade was taking her first bath with Papyrus. She was scared he hadn't seen all her body and she stepped in the bathroom. Sans was in there with Papyrus.

" Uh Boss?" Sans questioned as he saw her and Papyrus smirked

" Hope you don't mind Sans but my pet will be joining us." Papyrus said grinned and she sighed

She undid her rope on her robe and let it fall to the ground. Sans's eye lit up and heat came on his cheeks she was pale. He looked at her body as she reached the tub Sans felt turned on.

" Pet, come here so I can wash your hair." Papyrus spoke calmly and Sans saw his brother's look

He had the human in his lap and he was washing her hair. But Sans saw that look on his face lust. Papyrus had only seen her breast not her whole body Papyrus was eyeing her body soaking in the water. He moved his finger though her hair and she smiled it felt good.

" Welp I'm off to Cillby's you two have fun." Sans said nervously and left

Jade watched him leave and was drawn in by thoses fingers again. She sighed and hummed as he moved his fingers. She heard him chuckled and she opened her eyes.

" Master?" Jade asked as he turned her around and dipped her in the water only washing her hair

He lifted her legs he licked his teeth and then licked her leg. She giggled and he looked at her. He unplugged the tub and picked her up. He laid her on the bed she was still wet from the water. He licked up her leg as she giggled then he licked her right nipple. She moaned and he froze.

" You like that don't you?" Papyrus questioned with a smirk and she blushed

" Master." Jade begun as he traveled down tickling her stomach and then licking her sex

She gripped the bed sheets as he stuck his tongue deep inside her and she panted as his tongue hit it's goal. She looked at him as he was eating her and then he moved his tongue with one finger. Pushing it in then out in then out in a rhythm.

" Ohhhh mas... master." Jade panted and moaned

" My little pet, suck me off after I make you cum just for me." Papyrus grinned and kept at his pace

She arched as he went deeper till he hit her G_spot she moaned and panted as he went faster. She gripped the the sheet tighter and she felt something building inside her.

"I... I think I'm... I'm gonna... OH MASTER!" Jade panted and came

He licked it up she tasted wonderful. He put his dick to her face and she looked at him. Jade licked the sides of the shaft, the skin soft to the touch. Papyrus let out soft moans. He threw his head back sharply as Jade began to swallow his length. She took in as much as she could, lowering her head. Papyrus could hear her gulp and swallow, her lips smacking as she pulled the cock out.

Jade continued, sucking up and down, slow . His small fingers slid across the heated skin. He gripped her hair making her go deeper and take his length. Tears slung to her eyes but she relaxed her throat and he grinned at his slave.

" Yeah... take it you little bitch... yeah... Oh... Ohhh Nyeh nyeh! Such a good girl." Papyrus panted and came

She swallowed his cum as he got her in the bed both nude and he sighed. She fell asleep he curled around her letting her body heat lure him to sleep.

Meanwhile

" Why can't I stand up to him she deserves to be free right?" Sans questioned whispering and drinking the mustard

Sans went home and went to bed with a sigh.


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Sex In This Chapter!

Jade woke up she blushed remembering what happened yesterday. Papyrus moved then he woke up he smirked seeing his pet in his bed next to him.

" Morning pet... time to get up." Papyrus said with a smirk and they got up

Papyrus looked at her ass he slapped her ass and she squeaked. He looked at her then he laughed she blushed and she started to giggled.

" Master." Jade said smiling and he stopped laughing

He embraced her, she snuggled up against him. He breathed in her scent it smelt nice and he licked his teeth.

" Boss we got to go!" Sans yelled as Papyrus froze and looked at her neck

" I got to go pet behave while your home alone." Papyrus said licking her neck and leaving the room

Jade sat on the bed sadly and then snapped out of it. Why was she sad she was alone. She was finally alone she could run away but she stayed in the bedroom.

She went down stairs and to the kitchen. Her stomach remained her, she didn't eat yesterday. She begun to fix her something to eat and after she was done she begun to eat.

After eating she was heading to the door when the doorknob begun to juggle and there was Sans. Jade and Sans looked at each other. He smiled then closed the door he pushed her on the floor.

" Boss won't mind if I have just a taste of you." Sans winked and her eyes widen

" Leave me alone please." Jade whimpered as his eyes flicked and he sighed

He wanted to show his brother he desevered respect if that meant destroying his friendship with the human so be it. He ripped off her pants and underwear. He licked both his fingers and shoved them in her sex. She gasped with tears streaming down and shook in fear.

" Oh your so tight... God I want you so bad but I'll let my brother have you first... it's bound to happen." Sans said reaching down to his cock, jerking himself off and moving his fingers in then out of her

He went faster in her sex he then went faster on his cock. He panted looking at his fingers going in then out in and out. He came then she came. He licked up her juices and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face he froze and then he backed away.

" I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Sans repeated and she looked at him

" Sans it's ok... I won't tell Papyrus I promise." Jade said as he looked at him and Sans started crying

She brought him in for a hug. Papyrus walked in then saw his pet's pants off and Sans had his arm's around her. Sans looked at her with a smile and kissed her cheek.

" Your a good friend." Sans said smiling and she smiled then frowned

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Papyrus yelled as they both froze and Sans felt guilty

" Boss I." Sans begun as Papyrus hit him and made his power show up

" You dare touch what is mine you worthless piece of." Papyrus begun and Jade went infront of him

" It was my flaut I flirted with him behind your back... I didn't want to tell you I'm sorry." Jade said lying though her teeth and Sans looked shocked

She was lying for him. She was protecting him but also she was lying to Papyrus straight to his face and Papyrus was actually believing it.

" You ... why you little slut I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Papyrus yelled grabbing her arm and getting up the stairs

Sans panicked Jade was in trouble. But he couldn't tell his brother the truth he would be in trouble. She was covering for him and he felt awful.

Upstairs

" You...I can't believe after I ... I ..." Papyrus couldn't even look at her and the tears flowed down his face

" Master,... I want you to have my virginity." Jade said blushing and he turned to her

He made her look at him. He ripped her top and unhook her bra. He licked down her body after he pushed her on the bed. She giggled as he did this. He smirked only he would see her this way, giggling when he licked her side. Then he licked her neck she gasped and moaned when his tongue hit her nipple.

" Master please." Jade moaned as he smirked and enters her rough

" I'm going to fuck you so hard and then you'll remember, your mine." Papyrus grinned possessively and moved inside her

The blood stop once she gripped the sheets in pleasure. She panted as she felt every single thrust and his cock went deeper inside of her.

" Yeah... take it... take my cock." Papyrus said as he went faster and harder

" Master... Master!" Jade moaned and looked at him

Papyrus grabbed her legs she wrapped them around his waist making him go deeper. Papyrus only looked at her expression on her face each time he thusted inside her and he kissed her.

Jade wrapped her arm's around his neck as he thrusted harder, faster and harder. Papyrus held her close and looked at her as her eyes were now closed.

" Open your eyes, say my name as you cum for me." Papyrus panted and ordered

Jade opened her eyes looking at him as he continued to thrust inside her taking her virginity and making her his.

" I'm ... I'm gonna... PAPYRUS!" Jade screamed and he smirked

" Yes... Yes so good... so good... OH JADE!" Papyrus yelled as he came and they both panted

He looked at her as she smiled and kissed him with passion. Papyrus grabbed her ass and growled as he pinned her against the bed.

" Wanna go another round?" Papyrus questioned licking her neck and she blushed

" What ever you need Master." Jade giggled as he moved them under the cover and he proceed to make love to her all night

Meanwhile

Sans was in Grillby's he thought about Jade being hurt by his own brother. He felt so guilty and Sans sighed.


	5. Betrayed

Papyrus woke up he had his arm's around his pet. For the first time in his life he smiled a real smile as he moved her hair out of her face. She woke up and they got up.

Papyrus went down stairs and there was Undyne with Sans. Sans looked guilty and Papyrus looked at Undyne.

" Where is the human Papyrus your brother told me about it." Undyne growled and Papyrus looked at his brother with a glare

" I don't know what your talking about apparently you were listing to a drunk." Papyrus said as Sans looked down hurt and gulped

It was true Sans had been drinking liquor when he was talking to Undyne he didn't mean to tell her of the human it just slipped out.

" Cut the bullshit Papyrus I know it's here and I won't rest until I find." Undyne said annoyed and and Papyrus looked at her

Papyrus sighed as he went upstairs and looked at his pet. He rubbed his hand on her face and hugged her with tears streaming down.

" Undyne is here for you." Papyrus said as she looked pale and got on her knees

" Master I didn't do anything wrong I'll be good I swear please don't give me away please." Jade begged and he kneeled in front of her

Papyrus brought her close as he hugged her tight and he was shanking. He looked at her with tears streaming down his face and she looked at him

" I didn't call her pet, Sans did, my pet." Papyrus said as they went down stairs and Undyne smirked

" So this is the brat." Undyne growled as Jade clinged to Papyrus and he petted her hair

Sans looked at Jade she was so scared. Papyrus had her close to him and Jade looked up at Papyrus.

" Come on brat." Undyne growled and Papyrus shook his head

Undyne grabbed her and she reached out for Papyrus. Jade yanked away from Undyne and hugged Papyrus tight. Undyne pulled her away then threw her over her shoulder.

" MASTER, MASTER!" Jade screamed crying and Undyne slammed the door closed

Papyrus glared at Sans and marched upstairs after hitting Sans upside the head hard. He slammed his bedroom door and fell to his knees.

" My pet, this is all Sans's fault if he didn't blab she would still be here." Papyrus sobbed and he sadly went to his bed

He collapsed on his bed holding his pillow and he wet it with tears. He put the pillow next to him and he fell asleep holding the pillow.

The next couple of days Papyrus hated Sans for what he did. Papyrus sat on the bed after another day of patrolling.

" You were my courage, my sword and shield

Grace under pressure, my wall of steel

I was a stone, weighing us down

You were the angel I chained to the ground

I miss the way you undress, I miss your head on my chest

Can't stop this bleeding, can't stop believing

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Baby I'm in love with you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Baby you were mine to lose

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

You showed me heaven, you rang up bells

I played with matches, it hurt like hell

Asleep and wake, you're all I see

I can't escape you, can't set you free

I miss your full moon rising, catching a breath in silence

Can't stop this bleeding, can't stop believing

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Baby I'm in love with you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Baby you were mine to lose

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Missing you, missing you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Missing you, missing you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Baby I'm coming, baby I'm coming

Tell me now, baby I'll come running

Baby I'm coming, baby I'm coming

Say the words, baby I'll come running

Baby I'm in love with you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Baby you were mine to lose

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

I'm missing the sound, I'm missing the sound of your heart beating, beating

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Missing you missing you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Missing you missing you

I'm missing the sound of your heart beating

Beating, beating, I'm missing the sound of your heart beating." Papyrus sung with tears streaming and sighing

Down in a cell in Undyne's home. She was sharpening her arrow and then she left to Alphys's lab. The human was sitting in the cell she been there for a while Undyne was waiting for the right moment to kill her.

" I'll be your lover in the underground

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and scared

But your face is smiling at me

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn

I'll be your lover in the underground

'Till every day is done and gone

My soul is there beside you

Let this love guide you

Soon you'll see how much you mean to me

A cold and friendless life has found you

Don't let the darkness pull you down

I'll kiss you and hold you tight

I give my heart to you and soul

I'll be your lover in the underground

This love inside of me will grow

Keep holding on, you'll make it

Here's my hand, so take it

Look for me reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go." Jade sung as tears streamed and she sighed


	6. Reunited

Papyrus grew angry as he was patrolling snowdin. He wondered why did Sans open his big fat mouth to Undyne. Papyrus missed everything about her the warmth of her skin, her beating heart next to his face and her warm smile. He left the house and went to Undyne's house.

He found Jade and got his pet. He got her to the house and they looked at each other. Jade smiled at him and kissed him with passion then tears streaming down.

" I missed you so much master." Jade said smiling and he looked at her

" I missed you to pet." Papyrus said smiling and held her tight

He turned on his radio and grabbed her hand. He put his right hand on her waist and started to dance with her smiling.

You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.

The music playing on for only two.

So close, together.

And when I'm with you

So close, to feeling alive.

A life goes by,

Romantic dreams must die.

So I bid my goodbye

And never knew.

So close, was waiting,

Waiting here with you.

And now, forever, I know

All that I wanted

to hold you so close.

So close to reaching

That famous happy end.

Almost believing

This one's not pretend.

And now you're beside me,

And look how far we've come.

So far we are. So close...

Oh how could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching

that famous happy end,

And almost believing,

this one's not pretend.

Let's go on dreaming

for we know we are...

so close, so close

and still so far...

Undyne busted in and Sans was trying to stop her. Sans's eyes widen when he saw Jade in the arm's of Papyrus.

" Papyrus give me the human now." Undyne said angrily and Sans shook in fear

" You can't take my pet Undyne I won't let you." Papyrus said as Jade smiled and Sans looked shocked

Papyrus brought his pet close and kissed her lips full of passion. Sans looked shocked and Undyne's jaw dropped

Papyrus felt her being pulled away and he pulled her back. He glared at Undyne and she looked at him with a sneer.

" Papyrus if you want to part of the royal guard give me back the human." Undyne growled as he looked at her and then back at Jade

" I must decline Undyne she means more to me then being part of the royal guard." Papyrus said as Sans's jaw dropped and he then smiled

Papyrus just said the word's Sans has been wanting to hear his whole entire life. Papyrus kissed Jade and she looked at him after they parted. Undyne left angry and slammed the door. Papyrus wrapped his arm's around her and she kissed his lips with tears streaming down.

" Master." Jade said smiling and he smiled at her

" Call me Papyrus, Jade and you if you ever do that again I will hurt you." Papyrus said loving at her and he glared at Sans

" Okay Boss." Sans said as he sighed and looked at the couple

Chapter 7: I'll Do Whatever It Takes  
Jade woke up she was next to Papyrus. She smiled she left the bed she sighed. She left the house and found Frisk he just destroyed a monster. Frisk turned around with a sneer and then he grinned. Jade sighed she knew he was going to do this and her secret would be reviled.

"Jade." Frisk said grinning and she gritted her teeth

" Brother." Jade said as they ran toward each other and Frisk looked at her

Meanwhile

Papyrus woke up his pet was gone. He went down stairs to see if she was there she wasn't Sans was sitting on the couch.

" Have you seen Jade?" Papyrus questioned as Sans looked at him and Sans looked at the door

" Come on boss." Sans said getting on his jacket and Papyrus left with him

Sans got Grillby, Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, Toriel and Alphys. Papyrus didn't understand why he had them until they got to the middle of the forest. Jade's arm was bleeding and Frisk held the knife that had blood on it.

" Give up Jade you'll never win." Frisk laughed evilly and she held her arm in pain glaring at him

She closed her eyes and she moved her hand from the wound. She threw down the stick and opened her arms toward him.

" Your not a monster Frisk please I love you brother." Jade said with tears streaming and his grin faded away

Frisk looked at his hands then at his sister. He walked toward her the pain in his head hurting like hell. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

" Kill her, kill her, Do it kill her Kill her." Frisk's mind repeated in his mind and she hugged him

Frisk gripped the knife in his hand she hugged him tighter trying to make him realize he was doing wrong. Frisk's mind kept saying thoses words over and over.

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Frisk opened his eyes Jade smiled weakly and he had happy tears in his eyes until she fell back. He looked at her back his eye's widen he stabbed her. He looked at his hands her blood was on them and he shook in sudden realization he just put a knife in her back.

" Jade." Frisk said scared and she looked at him

" Frisk your finally back." Jade smiled as he tried not to touch her and she looked at him

She grabbed the knife in her back and pulled it out. She winced in pain and motioned him to come toward her. He slowly went to her and she handed him the knife.

" Cut my stomach." Jade said looking at him and he looked at her like she was crazy

" Are you crazy! I won't do it I'll kill you Jade I got to get someone to help." Frisk said worried and she shook her head

She moved her hand and grabbed the one that held the knife. She looked at him and he looked at her with tears streaming.

" Frisk you stabbed me close to my heart in an hour I'll be dead the thing you can do is open my stomach and get the baby out." Jade said as she was holding on and his eyes widen

" Baby? Your pregnant oh Jade I'm so sorry." Frisk said crying and she smiled gently

He moved his knife and with a shanking hand. He opened her stomach and got the small baby. Jade smiled though tears and he wrapped the baby up.

" A girl." Frisk said with tears and she got the baby

Papyrus slowly approached the two she smiled at Papyrus as Frisk gasped. She handed the baby to Papyrus and smiled at him.

" She's your's Papyrus, your little girl." Jade said he looked at the baby shocked then smiled

" I'm an uncle." Sans whispered as he approached Papyrus and looking at the baby

Jade nodded as Frisk covered his hand with his face. Jade grabbed his hand and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

" Why... why did you come after me Jade I killed many people our mother and a skeleton woman why come after me I'm a monster." Frisk cried and she lightly squeezed his hand

" You may have done wrong Frisk but I see my brother not a monster." Jade said smiling and she held out her arm's for the baby

Papyrus held the baby with Jade in her arm's. Jade smiled at the baby and kissed her forehead. She looked at Papyrus with a smile and she lend into him.

" I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go."

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone, "

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling.

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

La, la (la, la)

La, la (la, la)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

La, la (la, la)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh." Jade sung as she looked at the baby and Sans got the baby

Papyrus held her in his arm's. He looked at her the blood was covering his hands. He didn't care he wanted to hold her one last time. She looked at him with a smile and placed her hand weakly on his cheek.

" I love you." Jade whispered as he broke down and let the tears fall

He kissed her lips full of passion holding her as her heart started to fade away. He looked at her and he shook with sobs.

" I love you Jade I love you so much." Papyrus said crying and she smiled lightly

Her eyes closed taking her last breath. Papyrus held her close crying over her dead body and he looked at Frisk.

" You! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Papyrus yelled summoning his magic and Frisk gulped

Papyrus killed him he looked at Jade's body with tears streaming. Alphys placed her hand on him and tapped her finger on her chin.

" I can bring her back Papyrus but as a monster like us a skeleton woman." Alphys said as Papyrus looked at her and he hugged her

" Please do it I want her back, I want a life with her I want to be her husband please Alphys." Papyrus said pleading and she nodded

Alphys tried to lift the body Undyne helped her and Undyne looked at the broken skeleton then at the baby in Sans's arm's.

" No one should grow up without a mother, even this little monster." Undyne said looking at Papyrus and smiling at the baby

Sans got home with the baby. Grillby looked at the baby and he looked at Sans.

" We should make a baby Sans." Grillby purred and Sans blushed

" Uhh Papyrus come get your kid, I have to pay my tab to Grillby." Sans said blushing and Papyrus got his child

Grillby and Sans left the house. Papyrus looked at his child with a smile and rocked the baby back and forth in his arm's.

" Don't worry little one mommy is coming home soon." Papyrus spoke gently and letting the baby hold his finger


	7. Baby Name Reviled

Papyrus put the baby in the crib that Burgerpants had made. Alphys came with a smile on her face and Papyrus saw Jade. His beautiful pet. He ran to her then kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes. She was a human and he looked at Alphys.

" Don't say I never did anything for you." Alphys said as he nodded and looked at his pet

" Papyrus are you angry with me?" Jade asked as he looked at her and embraced her

" Yes very you need a little discipline." Papyrus purred as she blushed and he took her upstairs

Alphys left the house after checking on the baby. Papyrus kissed the side of Jade's neck touching her were she loved it. He missed the warmth of her skin and his fingers brushed against her sides making her giggle.

" I missed this hearing you giggle just for me, hearing you moan you've been very naughty my pet." Papyrus growled and licked the side of her neck

He ripped off her clothes and he summoned his cock with a smirk. He grabbed her by her arm and guided her over his cock. He forced her down and he gasped as her walls tighten around his cock. After a while he made her lay down on the bed she was facing him were he could watch every single face she made as he fucked her.

His cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Jade moaned as Papyrus repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Papyrus bent down, his hands beside Jade's chest, and leaned in, kissing Jade passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Jade threw her arms around Papyrus , the two hot and sweaty.

Papyrus held Jade's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Jade looked at Papyrus knowing that at any minute, she was going to come. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Papyrus continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's." Papyrus command and she opened them

The pleasure built, and finally, Papyrus had his release in Jade. Jade felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Papyrus finished and pulled his cock out. The two gasped and pulled Jade up and the two collapsed backwards on the bed. Jade fell asleep bedside him, he wrapped his arm's around her warm body. The radio was on and Papyrus listen to the song.

Tonight

Our bodies getting intertwined

It's fucking filthy feeding off the blood inside

Dried out

Veins and no more pain

Let me know the place and I'll take you away

Tonight

We're not gonna hold back

Make way for the freaks giving everybody heart attacks

What you need

Is just a little discipline

And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine

I'm dominant by definition

I'm turned on by your submission

The dark side is how we've been living

Let me show you what you've been missing

You-you-you are, you are my slave

My little fucking disaster

I-I-I am, I am your god

Call me, call me, call me your master

Tonight

We're a living dead

lure you to my bed the happy ending is

Your flesh

Under my nails

No more fears and no more tears

You are

My murder doll

and this is love at first bite bind you in a rope tight

What you need

is just a little discipline

And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine

The dark side is how we've been living

Let me show you what you've been missing

You-you-you are, you are my slave

My little fucking disaster

I-I-I am, I am your god

Call me, call me, call me your master

Dominant by definition

So turned on by your submission

Master of this fucking game

I make you wanna scream my name

Take it off girl strip it with no shame

I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed

Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me

Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me

Dominant by definition

So turned on by your submission

Master of this fucking game

I make you wanna scream my name

Take it off girl strip it with no shame

I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed

Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me

Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me

You-you-you are, you are my slave

My little fucking disaster

I-I-I am, I am your god

Call me, call me, call me your master

Papyrus smirked at the song and the warmth of her body making him very sleepy.

Five minutes later

Jade woke up the baby was crying and Papyrus groaned. Jade put on her robe and went downstairs. Sans came in and saw Jade.

" Hey your back." Sans smiled and she nodded

" It's alright sweetie mommy's here." Jade said cooing at her baby and picking her up

Papyrus came down as Jade moved her robe to the side reviling her breast. She lifted the baby to her breast and then the baby begun to drink.

" Hey thoses are mine." Papyrus said looking at the baby and Jade giggled

" Oh Papyrus, it's ok sweetheart daddy didn't mean it our little Leanna." Jade smiled and Papyrus huffed

Papyrus sat beside her as she fed the baby once she fed her. She burped the Leanna and changed her diaper the put her in the crib.

" As soon as your old enough to eat food, thoses are mine and then I'll teach you about our legacy." Papyrus said to his daugther and putting a ring on Jade's finger

" Papyrus?" Jade asked as he looked at her and kissed her lips

Sans rolled his eyes and went to his room. Papyrus looked at her and sighed.

" I'm proposing to you I want you to become my wife." Papyrus said as she smiled and she kissed him

" Yes Papyrus I will marry you." Jade said smiling and he grinned


	8. Wedding Day!

Jade looked at herself after getting the dress on white bride dress was breath taking it started at her breast, it had sparkle's on the top of the dress, The bottom was kind of fluffy with a green sash around her waist, The bottom had a tail, Her veil made out of spider webs across her face the veil made it past where the train ended. She clutched a bouquet of black and red roses in her hands, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

" Are you sure he'd like this." Jade questioned Toriel and she nodded

" Of course he would like it the flower's are from my garden, Miss. Muffett got the spider's to make your veil and Undyne is giving you something blue it all pulls together." Toriel said smiling wickedly and Jade shivered at the way she smiled

Alphys fixed her hair into a bun leaving some of her bangs in her face. Mettaton grabbed some blood red lipstick and mascara coming toward Jade.

" Hold still darling don't want to ruin that pretty face of your's." Mettaton said putting the lipstick on her and she looked at the mascara

" Umm I don't like mascara." Jade tried to say and Mettaton rolled his eyes

Mettaton put it on anyway and Jade sighed looking in the mirror again. This was not her, the makeup the hair non of it was her. But they tried so hard to make this day perfect.

Asgore was ready to give her away. Sans looked at him as he came with a little something from Papyrus for his bride and Asgore let him in the room. Undyne put the blue barrette in her hair and she left to finish getting dressed.

Alphys, Toriel and Undyne were bridesmaids. Miss. Muffett was on the groom's side, Grillby on the groom's side and Monster Kid on the groom's side.

" Hey, wow Papyrus is really lucky marrying someone like you what's wrong?" Sans said blushing looking at her and then seeing her face

" I don't like mascara I tried to tell Mettaton." Jade said as he grabbed a wipe and motioned her toward him

Sans looked at her dark green eyes. The mascara brought them out greatly and he looked at her. He placed the skull Papyrus gave him to give to her right in the middle of the green sash.

" I think you look great, the mascara brings out the green in your eyes." Sans said as she smiled and Jade stood up

" Ok I'm ready." Jade said pulling down the veil over her face and Sans left the room to take his place

Papyrus waited patiently at the altar Sans arrived as the best man and ring bearer. Sans looked at his brother, he was very lucky indeed to get Jade to marry him. Sans saw Grillby and blushed he knew he was pregnant with there child. Mettaton held a book in his hands he was the person who was going to get these two married.

The music started Alphys, Undyne and Toriel walked down first taking there places at the altar with Papyrus. The bridesmaids dresses were not the same. Alphys's dress was dark blue, Undyne's dress was blood red and Toriel's dress was black.

The brides wedding march begun and Asgore played the part of the father figure. Papyrus's eyes widen she looked beautiful and then he resumed his normal face.

Jade and Asgore made it to the altar. Burgerpants was watching the baby Papyrus had threatened him if anything happened to his kid. Jade looked at him, Papyrus was in a royal suit. Papyrus closed his eyes fixing his tie and she bit her lips. Asgore sat down after lifting her veil.

" We are gathered in the underground to witness the union of Jade the human and The Great and Terrible Papyrus, Papyrus has written something for his bride." Mettaton said with a sigh and rolling his eyes

" Jade I... I gave up alot to be with you but I guess it's worth it to see you smiling at me... how much I ... I love you for who you are I swore I never would say thoses three words but I love you Jade, I don't care if you are a human your mine and I'll always be here foe you." Papyrus said as tears streamed down her face and Sans covered his mouth with a trembling hand

" Papyrus I love you to, I'm glad I ran into you that day and us standing here today as proven to me you are a good guy. I love you and your brother. I love the way you are Papyrus you don't have to change for me or anyone cause my heart is big enough for everyone." Jade spoke from her heart and Papyrus had tears streaming down

Mettaton gulped with tears streaming down this reminded him of his cousin Blooky. He looked at the book in his hands and breathed out.

" Do you Jade take Papyrus to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Mettaton asked Jade as she looked at Papyrus and grabbed the ring off the pillow Sans was holding

" I do." Jade said smiling and slipping the ring on Papyrus's finger

" And do you Papyrus take Jade to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Mettaton asked as Papyrus snatched the ring off the pillow and looked at Jade

" I do." Papyrus said with a smile and gently putting the ring on her finger

" I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Mettaton said closing the book and Papyrus dipped her back

He kissed her with passion and she wrapped her arm's around his neck. As they parted she giggled and he smiled in a loving way at her.

" Mr. And Mrs. Skeleton!" Mettaton said smiling and Papyrus led his bride to the reception

Papyrus led her to the center of the floor there first dance as husband and wife. Sans had a viedo camera to remember this day as the greatest day of his life. The day Papyrus said the three word's his been waiting for his whole life for. But Papyrus didn't say them to him he said them to her.

Does she tell you she loves you when you least expect it?

Does she flutter your heart when she kisses your neck?

No scientist or biology

It's obvious when she's holding me

It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel her in my veins

No need to question, I already know

It's in her DNA

D-D-D-DNA

It's in her DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day,

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

I see it in her face

Nothing more to say

It's in her D-D-D-DNA

It's the green in her eyes that helps me see the future

Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah

Now I don't have any first degree

But I know, what she does to me

No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel her in my veins

No need to question, I already know

It's in her DNA

D-D-D-DNA

It's in her DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day,

And that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

I see it in her face

Nothing more to say

It's in her D-D-D-DNA

It's all about her kiss

Contaminates my lips

Our energy connects

It's simple genetics

I'm the X to her Y

It's the colour of her eyes

She can do no wrong

No, he don't need to try

Made from the best

She passes all the tests

Got my heart beating fast

It's cardiac arrest

She's from a different strain

That science can't explain

I guess that's how she's made

In his d-d-d-DNA

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh woah woah woah woah

It's in her DNA

D-D-D-DNA

It's in her DNA

And she just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day,

And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)

Not hard to understand (to understand)

Perfect in every way (in every way)

I see it in her face (in her face)

Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)

It's in his D-D-D-DNA.

Jade tossed the bouquet of flower's in her hands. Undyne got it and she glanced at Alphys with a smile. She put her arm around her and Alphys blushed madly. Once Jade, Papyrus and Sans got home the place was a mess. Burgerpants came in holding a crying Leanna. He was relieved when he saw her parents.

" Here don't ever ask me to babysit that monster again little demon." Burgerpants said scared and leaving

Jade looked at her baby she cooed at her mommy. Jade looked at Papyrus questionably and he shrugged.

" What was that all about, a little fuss over a sweet innocent baby." Jade said smiling at her baby and losing her dress so they baby could eat

" I have no idea and hey! Our house is a mess what the hell did he do?" Papyrus asked angrily and Jade glared at him

Sans begun to clean the place up as Jade placed the baby in the crib. Papyrus growled as he found the kitchen a mess to.


	9. Year's Later

Jade watched Papyrus and Leanna train. Sans chuckled watching the two and Undyne looked at Jade who was heavily pregnant with Papyrus second child.

" Mother look I can summon magic like father." Leanna said as Papyrus placed his gloved hand on his thirteen year old daugther and she smiled up at him

" That's wonderful darling, help me up hon." Jade said looking at Leanna and Papyrus helped her up

Sans walked toward his niece and sister-in-law. Papyrus smiled placing his hand on her stomach and she smiled at him. Leanna hugged her mother,father and uncle.

" Uncle Sans were is Grace?" Leanna asked as Grillby came their with there five year old daugther and Sans chuckled

" I'm due with your other cousin in May that's what your Aunt Alphys said." Sans said smiling at his flat stomach and Undyne smiled

Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Blooky, Alphys, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Man came. Jade looked at her daughter and Papyrus kissed her.

" Ow... Papyrus the baby is coming." Jade said as Papyrus picked her up and ran with her

" Wow I never seen father run before, wait for me father!" Leanna said smiling at her uncle and running after her father

They arrived at the monster hospital. Asgore had it built before Grace was born and Jade was in her room. Papyrus paced back and forth in the waiting room. Sans, Leanna, Grillby, Grace, Undyne,Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Blooky, Alphys, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Man were there.

Papyrus went in the room after a while Jade was holding a blue blanket. Papyrus's eye lit up he knew what blue ment and rushed over to his wife's side. Sans, Grillby, Leanna, Grace, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Blooky, Alphys, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Man came in.

" I have a son." Papyrus said proudly and Jade smiled at him

" Papyrus what would you like to name him?" Jade asked as he looked at his son and placed a kiss on his forehead

Papyrus rocked his son back in forth in his arm's. He remembered when Leanna was born and now he had a son. He always wanted a son and now he had one.

" Hmmm ah I got it, Alexander." Papyrus said smiling and she looked at him

" Like Alexander The Great, the one I told you about in the history books." Jade said as he nodded and He looked at his son with a smile

Papyrus showed Sans his son and then grinned holding him close. Jade reached for her son and he gave the boy to her.

" Yes my son should be named after A Great, he is my son after all The Great Papyrus will have nothing but the best from his children I want four children!" Papyrus said smiling and Jade blushed

" Oh dear." Jade giggled and Leanna looked at her father

Leanna tugged on her father's scarf and he looked at his daugther. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

" Father were you this happy when I was born?" Leanna asked as Papyrus looked at Jade and Sans patted her head

" I'll answer that for you bro, yes he was very emotional when you were born he cried rivers." Sans said as Papyrus hit him on the head and Papyrus growled

Leanna laughed as her father hit her uncle her adored her father and loved her uncle but they were funny together.

" Stop telling my child lies Sans, Leanna when you were born I was very happy I do not cry." Papyrus said as she nodded and hugged him around his neck

" It's ok father you don't have to admit it to me, Come on Monster kid let's go train bye father mother." Leanna said smiling at him and running off with Monster kid

Jade started laughing Papyrus looked at his wife curiously as Grillby, Grace, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Blooky, Alphys, Burgerpants and Nice Cream left.

" What's so funny?" Papyrus asked as Sans looked at her and so did Papyrus

" She found herslef a boyfriend." Jade said smiling and Papyrus's eye lit up red

He clutched his fist as Sans gritted his teeth and she looked at the two brother's.

" No way she's to young I'll go settle this right now!" Papyrus yelled angrily and Sans followed him

Jade shook her head and then looked at her son with a smile. She kissed her son's forehead and rocked him back and forth.

" Your father is very protective, I wonder what he would be like if she was engaged or if I had another girl?" Jade asked looking at her son and smiling

Seek and you will find, they say  
But I've been looking everyday,  
For a way past this wall that's in front of my face.  
I'm on hands and knees searching for my faith

I know there's so much at stake,  
But I don't know if I can take one more pat on the back saying I'll be okay  
Can't you see my whole life is in disarray

You've got me Helpless.

I know You hear me,  
Would You give me a sign  
Reel me in before I've fallen in line.  
You've put me on a path I don't understand  
I'm standing on a ledge waving my hands

You've got me helpless (do You see me)  
Helpless (do You hear me)  
Helpless (will You help me)  
You've got me helpless

I know You're my only hope  
The only One who truly knows how it feels, what it's like when it all starts to fall  
You're the One I can trust, who hears when I call.

You've got me helpless

I know You hear me,  
Would You give me a sign  
Reel me in before I've fallen in line.  
You've put me on a path I don't understand  
I'm standing on a ledge waving my hands

You've got me helpless (do You see me)  
Helpless (do You hear me)  
Helpless (will You help me)  
You've got me helpless

Some things I'll never figure out  
Until I let hope erase my doubt

I know You hear me,  
Would You give me a sign  
Reel me in before I've fallen in line.  
You've put me on a path I don't understand,  
I'm standing on a ledge waving my hands

You've got me helpless (do You see me)  
Helpless (do You hear me)  
Helpless (will You help me)  
You've got me helpless


End file.
